In The Eyes of Isabella Swan
by edwardcullenvsspencerreid
Summary: Isabella Swan was take away from her father,Aaron Hotcnner. Chief Strauss give her chance to work for her father. What would happen if she met the hot Dr. Spencer Reid?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Surprise

As I sat nervously on the chair of Chief Strauss' office thinking of what may I have done. Chief Strauss re-enter her office and sat down on her chair.

"Well Miss Swan I know you don't why I called you here, and you may thinking it's a bad news but it's not actually." She said.

"Then what am I doing here?" I ask politely.

"I'm sure you already heard about your father's loss, and I wanted you to work on his team as a gift, because I know you haven't seen him for a long period of time" she declared.

"Seriously, you wanted me to work for him?" I ask surprisingly.

"Yes seriously, I want you to meet me at my office in Quantico at 8:30am on Monday, understood?" she ask.

"Yeah, definitely and thank you so much" I said excitedly.

"That's all, you may leave." She said turning to her computer.

"Thank you so much again" I said as I exit her office.

I haven't seen my dad for a while since mom and dad fight. But I will impressed him mke him proud to be my father.

I know it's really short because it's the first chapter and it's my first time to write a story. I hope you love I really like a bella/spencer story. I just turn thirteen so I think that I can start writing my own stories because I have a lot ideas in my head. I will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Introducing Me

As I got home after my meeting with Chief Strauss I started to pack my thing and get ready to move to Quantico, Virginia. I remember when I was a kid; actually I'm just a mistake. My parents, Renee Jaymes and Aaron Hotchnner were supposed to be married because my grandparents want to, but they don't even like each other. One mistaken night happens and I'm here but my mom runaway and didn't tell my dad that she was pregnant. She runaway with Charlie, her boyfriend and got married. 6 months after that she came back to her parents, but at first they didn't want to take her back because she marry someone else out of their knowledge. But they can't endure, so they take her back. Soon my dad found out about me. At first he got angry, but when he first saw me his heart melt. But years after that dad marry Haley and join the BAU team. My mom doesn't want everyone to know I'm his daughter. So she take me away from him, and Charlie adopt me. Don't get me wrong I love mom and Charlie, but I miss my dad. Now that I'm a legal adult I can do everything I wanted to do know. And there is only one thing I wanted to do, I want to see my father and make him proud.

I'm 25 years old I graduated from FBI academy 3 years ago. I've been working here in Chicago BAU team, lead by Aro Barker. I don't really have a lot friends but I still have some. One of them is Alice Brandon she's a fashion designer in her own clothing line. She's 25 like me because of her have other friends like Jasper Whitlock, her boyfriend, Rosalie Hale, one of her models, Emmett McCarty, Rose's boyfriend and Edward Cullen. We kind of have a history but it didn't work out, not that I didn't like him but he's a model and I'm an FBI agent, it didn't really fit. But his drop dead gorgeous.

Mom and Charlie lives in forks, Washington. Mom is a surgeon, and Charlie is the chief of police. And dad, Aaron Hotchnner lives at Quantico with Jack, he's an FBI agent.

That night as I lay in bed I think of what would happen to me in Monday. Would dad will recognize me? I hope so.

A/N:

I just want to clear thing that in this story Gideon, Elle and JJ exist. They are part of the team too. Here are their ages:

Bella-25

Spencer-27

Hotch-42

Renee-40

Charlie-42

Jack-5

Rossi-45  
Gideon-45

Morgan-32

Elle-32

Emily-35

Jj-30

Penelope-31

And there won't bw much twilight character except Bella (of course!) Renee, Charlie and maybe some Edward I dunno.

And I'm actually a Filipino so it's really hard sometimes for me to speak English so im sorry for some wrong spelling and grammar. AND I NEED A BETA READER FOR THIS! PLEASE! (PUPPY DOG EYES)

And leave some comment and message me if you have some questions!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Moving

I'm in one of the first class seat in my flight to Quantico. As I waited patiently for the plane to landed I saw a little girl and his father reading a book together. I remember when dad used to read me story when I stay at his house for the night. I didn't even realize that I was staring to them when the girl waves her hand to me.

"Hi I'm Quinn. And you are?" she asked smiling sweetly to me.

"I'm Bella sweetie, and by the way you have a very pretty name like you." I said smiling back to her.

"Thank you, you're pretty too. I love your hair." she said shyly.

"Than-" I was cut by the flight attendance.

"Please put on your seatbelt we're about to land in Quantico in a few minutes." The beautiful blond girl with bloody red lipstick said.

Finally! I thought. I already found a small apartment near my new office. My things will be delivered on Monday. It's only Saturday, I pack a few things like some clothes, my laptop, cell phone and my document I needed for my new work.

When the plane finally landed some of the passenger already on their way out of the plane. I waited as all of the people go out. I get my bag and ready to go out when Quinn turn to me.

"Bye miss Bella!" she said a and run to her mom and dad.

"Bye!" I said as I wave back to her.

I gathered my bags and call for a taxi. I told the driver my address. I stare at the building pass by. And think about how different Quantico is to Chicago.

"Miss we're here" the driver said as he pulled up.

"Here keep the change" I said as I handed the money to the driver.

"Thank you, have a nice night!" he said as he helps me get my bags. And then he drove away.

I got to the elevator and push the number 13. There only 15 floor, I pick the available apartment at the top because I want to see the view of the whole Quantico. As the elevator got to my floor I look for room 135. I found it quickly and open it. It wasn't bad, for me it' okay. It has a kitchen, living room, 2 bed rooms big enough and 2 bahrooms.

I pick the bigger room that has a bathroom attached to it. I arranged all my stuff and take a shower. I change quickly into some over sized t-shirt and boy shirt. The bed is more comfortable than my bed in Chicago. I have to wake up early buy a new car. I sell my old car. I think it will be more convent and I have my old car since I graduated high school, so I think it's time to sell that crappy thing.

I wake up early and take a short shower and got dressed in skinny jeans and a white tank top.

I eat some toast. I have a eating disorder since I'm 17. I think it's about insecurity. I finished my breakfast and put simple black boots and a long gray cardigan and some colorful scarf. Since I already look on internet for some car stores I already know where it is, it's not that far away so I just walk. It's cold outside because it's mid November.

As I enter the store some blonde guy stare at me. I ignore him and look at some cars. Some red car caught my eye. It's a BMW M3 Convertible.

"Hi are you looking for something?" ask the blonde guy with crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah, I want to buy that umm, mike" looking at his I.D. I point to the red car.

"um sure, here let's talk there" he led me to the front table.

2 hours later I got a new hot car. I was pulling up to my apartment's building garage when my phone rings. I look at the screen and its said mom.

"Shit!" I said as I got out of my car. I remember that I haven't told mom that I was moving.

"Hey mom!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey bay, how are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm okay, but there are something I forgot to tell you" I said nervously.

"Oh what is it baby?" she asked

"I moved to Quantico yesterday and I will start working on dad's team tomorrow" I said quickly.

"Isabella you didn't ask for my permission!" she said angrily.

"Why do I need to ask your permission I'm a grown woman who can make her own decision. So if you don't respect that then don't ever call me again!" I literally scream the end. And then I hung up.

I can't believe she said that. But I hate fighting with mom. But sometimes she's very annoying. She likes to control me. And I don't want someone controlling me. I ran to my apartment and close the door I started crying. Why can't she just let me see dad? What is wrong with that?

I watched some movies and I decided to take a nap.

When I woke up it's already dark. I'm not really hungry because I'm used to skipped lunch. But I decided to order some pizza.

I look into internet about dad's team. They are nine members. First my dad. Then SSA Jason Gideon, I remember him from the academy, I already met him once. SSA David Rossi, he's an author I have all of his books. SSA Derek Morgan, he's an American African. SSA Emily Prentiss, her surname sounds familiar. SSA Elle Greenaway, she's a dark haired girl. SSA Jennifer Jareau, she's a beautiful blonde girl. Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, she seemed sweet. Dr. Spencer Reid, he looks young maybe my age and he looks like a nerd but hot. So I googled him, it says that he has a IQ of 187 and he's 27. I'm much exited to meet him.

The doorbell rings, it's the pizza. I eat and go to sleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – First Day

As the sun goes up I started to get ready for my new work. I hope they really like me there. I take a short shower; the warmth of the water is very relaxing. After that I brush my teeth making sure my breath smells fresh. It's really hard to pick a great outfit for your first day at work to impress your new boss and co-worker. I settle with slacks and Caribbean blue ruffled blouse, for shoes I pick black strappy high heels.

I got out of my room and went to kitchen. I've got some bagel and nothing else besides the pizza last night. I drink a little milk and go get my with my laptop and documents I needed and put it in my violet messenger bag. I check the time in my blackberry, its 8:00. I still have a half hour. I got to the garage and find my car quickly. I already look for the direction to the BAU Headquarters, so I know where it is. Surprisingly, there's no much traffic so I arrived early there's a young red head girl at the reception.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan; I'm supposed to meet Chief Strauss in 8:00." I said.

"Oh yeah, you should go to the top floor and asked for the directions there" she said with a fake smile and go to her typing in the computer.

I turn to leave without any thank you. I found the elevator quickly go to the top floor. When I got there, there is a brunette girl in the front desk.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I'm supposed to meet Chief Strauss in 8:00" I said with a smile.

"Just go straight to that door and knock" she said politely.

I follow her direction and go straight to the big mahogany door. I knock for a few times.

"Come in." Chief Strauss yells.

"Good Morning, Chief Strauss" I said with a small smile. There are a lot of papers and folders at her desk, look like she's very busy.

"Good Morning Miss Swan, you may sit. Do you want something, coffee or water?" she asked but not looking up from what she's reading.

"No thanks I'm good" I said as I sit down carefully.

"Well do you have all of your documents?" she asked, finally looking from whatever she's reading.

"Yeah I've got it" I said quickly

"Well just follow me were going to your new office" she said seriously and get out of her seat and go straight for the door. I follow without hesitating.

A few minutes after that we enter some kind of office full of people. Everyone is staring at us. I saw David Rossi and he's talking to some American-African guy, who I presume is SSA Derek Morgan. But when they saw us they stop talking. I just follow Chief Strauss to the office with a name on the door that says AARON HOTCHNNER. This is it! There is no backing up. The doors open and it reveal my father. It's like he hadn't age a year. Well maybe a little bit, but it's like yesterday when I last saw him.

"Daddy?" I said without thinking. "I'm sorry" looking to Chief Strauss.

"Wait, Bella is that you?" he said like he just saw a ghost. "What are you doing here?" he said, totally ignoring Chief Strauss.

"That is I want to talk about" she said smiling. "Do you mind if take this inside?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm sorry by the way" dad said letting us come in.

"I'm here to tell you that your daughter, Miss Swan is going to work on your team" she said seriously while sitting in one of the chair in front of the desk.

"Really?" he asked "I didn't know anything about this, you can sit Bella, by the way" he gesture at the other chair across Chief Strauss.

"Thank you" I said sitting on the chair.

"Well it's supposed to be surprised you know, so she's is going to start now" she said "Well I have to get going by the way, so I hope you can handle it from it" she said standing up.

"Yes we can take it from here, thank you" he said guiding her to the door.

I stand up and follow them outside the door.

"Follow me I'm going to introduce you to the others" he said while walking, then he stop at the front of a blonde girl who I assume is SSA Jennifer Jareau. "JJ can you call everyone at the conference room?" he asked but didn't wait for her answer. I just follow him to the conference room. When we got there he turn to me "Bella I miss you so much" then he hugged me.

"I miss you too, so much" I said hugging him back.

"Hey Hotch I thought-" she finally look up and us "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she said shock.

"No its okay, we can wait for the others" he said pulling away from me.

I think she's SSA Emily Prentiss "Okay" she said confusedly

After a few minutes the others arrived. Every one of them looks at me weird, but I give them a polite smile.

"Okay, its look like everyone is here" looking to them "This is SSA Isabella Swan she's going to work with us from now on" he said seriously

"Hi I'm Penelope Garcia, I'm the technical analyst." She said smiling to me. "I like your blouse by the way" she added. Then the blond girl who I think is SSA Jaraeu turn to me

"Hi I'm Jennifer Jaraeu I'm the team media liaison" she said shaking my hands. "You can call me JJ by the way" she added.

"You can call me Bella" I said smiling to her.

"I'm Emily Prentiss" the dark hair woman who first arrived said.

"Nice to meet you" I said

"I'm Elle Greenaway" the tall short dark hair woman said.

"I'm Derek Morgan" the guy I saw talking to David Rossi.

"David Rossi" he nod at me. I smile at him.

"And I'm Jason Gideon, I kind of remember you from the academy." He said

"I remember you too" I said

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid"

A\N:

ooh cliffy!

update soon!


End file.
